


A useful tool

by elenapadmeamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenapadmeamidala/pseuds/elenapadmeamidala
Summary: Padmé has been a very useful tool for Palpatine.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A useful tool

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled upon a Palpatine/Padmé prompt and thought I should put the hat in. Not enough Palpatine/Padmé smut around. So, please be my guest.

Chancellor Palpatine sojourned today’s session of the senate. It was almost time. The festival of light was upon them. The Festival of Light was a Naboo tradition which celebrated the anniversary of the planet Naboo joining the Galactic Republic. Padme sighed in silent excitement. At least that is what everyone believed it was. The initiated, like her, however, knew that its origin lay in the worship of their moon goddess Shiraya. The practices were ancient and lay hidden and may seem archaic for the uninitiated, but Shiraya was real. She had seen her and felt her power. Her chosen partner for her ritual had shown her this power and she was looking forward to completing the fertility ritual with him again. She had started her preparations months ago. Luckily, Anakin was busy fighting in the Clone Wars. He would not understand her denying him his marital duties but probably accept them. Even very reluctantly. But so were the ancient rules.

Only several female priests were chosen to perform, and she was glad that she was allowed to continue her sacred duties after her sacrifice. But Anakin could never find out about them as he might not be able to comprehend. Well, it was a bit of an understatement. He would be furious with anger. Seeing it as betrayal. But Naboo was blossoming due to their rituals and each secret temple built on the planet worshippers dwelled on also became blessed. When Palpatine had left her his flat when he became chancellor, he also had left instructions behind on how to find the hidden temple in the lowest levels of Coruscant. It had told her that her mentor also was part of the occult religion that only was still practised by the very few initiated. It had also made her wonder. Her partner to perform the ritual had always remained the same. What were the chances that the Supreme Chancellor was her partner? She mentally shook her head. No. That was unlikely. He was old. Her partner was her elder, but much too virile to be the chancellor. Perhaps he had one of the higher stations or did not participate any longer. But as successful as he was, he had to be part of their religion.

It was dark down there, but it was her temple, nonetheless. And her priest was quite masterful in the worship of their goddess and she had to admit her body. It was believed that during the veneration the goddess would inhabit her body. Padmé was acting as the symbol of light, which needed to join with the symbol of darkness during the ritual as none of the two entities could exist without the other. The priest would embody the darkness and become one in body and soul. She knew she shouldn’t look forward to those reunions, now that she was married to Anakin. But there was something about the ritual, that enhanced her senses. The pleasure was heightened so much. Nothing that Anakin did came even close to it. But she loved him nonetheless. After all, sex wasn’t everything.

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine let his gaze roam over the retreating Senator of his homeworld. He would see her tonight and enjoy her. She was a vivid follower of the Goddess Shiraya. He, however, knew the real significance of this ritual. Much had been lost throughout the centuries, but during his studies in Sith Alchemy he had found out the truth. It was a very simple ritual that allowed him to restore his energy, restoring his appearance so that he wouldn’t need to glamour his appearance in front of everyone. Through his passion, he gained strength. A strength that Padmé gave willingly, helping him to gain more power. She was his most useful tool without knowing it. The force was strongly concentrated in her for some reason, yet she was unable to access it. That made her a valuable vessel for him. That he had to share his tool with his future apprentice for some time was not something that sat well with him, but it was a means to an end. After all, his groomed apprentice would never find out about it when all the pieces would fall into place. She was his and his alone. He owned her since her first ritual and she could fight for independence as much as she wanted, she would never be free of him. 

He now had to prepare thoroughly. After all, the night would be a long and enjoyable one, and he planned to use her for the next step of his plans. He needed to meditate.


End file.
